


Dandelion And The Wolf

by recklesslybad



Series: The Witcher future and lives After [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, BAMF Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, BAMF Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, BAMF dara, BAMF everyone, F/F, F/M, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii and Yennefer z Vengerbergu are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Good With Children, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Feral Bastard, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Powerful Jaskier, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, dara is adorable, geralt found ciri earlier, jaskier has a surprise child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslybad/pseuds/recklesslybad
Summary: You have the power to change so much to do good And create so much life but you also have the power to destroy and Kill do not let your emotions take over for that will be the end or the beginning don’t let it consume you jaskier, my precious dandelionI love you my son no matter whatLove, Father“Oh father I shouldn’t have left please forgive me”
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Dara & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dara & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Witcher future and lives After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202984





	Dandelion And The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> First year jaskier is a new born 
> 
> Second year dated he is five
> 
> Third year dated he is 15
> 
> Fourth year dated he is 18
> 
> Emma is his mother who “raised” him/ his fathers wife by arrangement

_You children of gods... And heed my tale of time's beginning. All was dark. There was no sand, there was no sea. No earth nor sky, no grass nor wind. 'Til fire met ice in the gaping void. And from this scream came the giant Ymir, first of all beings... Proud Ymir, cruelly killed. Yet from whose bones and blood and brains the world was made... ...The world you walk and war upon…_

_1229_

_“Ma’am if we do nothing the child will not survive we cannot force her to hold on any longer we would risk her and the child's lives”. The woman in the elegant dress turns around a scowl on her face. “Then proceed with the process and let us pray to melitite her fortunes are in our favor” The house maids flurry around the room, a woman lays on the bed sweating and screaming in pain, a woman sits in front of her and lifts up her nightgown, her 9 month stomach bunching up her shirt, the maid shushes her and bends her legs back. “Just a few more pushes ma’am and you will hold your sweet child”. The woman screams as she pushes, the maids wipe away the sweat and tears from her body and grabs her hands in a comforting manner.” Perfect ma’am one more big push”. She screams in agony and pushes wanting this to be done with soon after a loud cry fills the room. The maid cradles the baby and wraps him in a small blanket and stands up walking to the women who watched from the sidelines. “Your husband's child ma’am it’s a boy”. The woman cradles the baby and the woman in the dress looks at him before nodding. “A boy... My husband will be proud of this predicament, clean the child, dress him and make him presentable for my husband. He should be here in a few hours. He will be saddened to see that he missed the birth. The woman bypasses the maiden and is about to step out of the room when a young maiden appears before her stopping her. “ What should we do with the women ma’am? She’s losing blood at an alarming rate”. The woman turns around and gazes at the bed. “She has no more use for me you can either save her for christian sake or allow her to die makes no difference to me” she walks out closing the door gently her heels clicking on the marble floor. The maid who holds the baby gently in her arms gently lays him in the cradle next to the window she opens it so a calm wind of the night blows in the room to remove the stench of blood and tears she peers up and gasp gently at the moon the moon that once was white now blue and shining down the baby the cries stops as the moon lights shine a pure blue light on the crib. “"the sun will turn into darkness, and the moon into blood, before the great and terrible day of the Lord comes." The woman says slowly, before turning her weak body to where her son's cradle lays. “Oh my son, how powerful you will be. I only pray that...you use it for good, not evil...I love you Julian momma will look after you. We may not be in the land of the living but we will watch you grow and when you need us we will always be there.” The women in the room scurry to stop the bleeding but its too late the women stops breathing the maids stand in silence before the babbling of a child snaps them out out of a trance the head nurse shakes her head closes the window blocking the moon from the baby making him tear out and whine she shushes him and starts cleaning him and dressing him. “Duke Christian will be back soon early morning he will be devastated to see her like this let us clean her up and dress her beautifully for the parting Nessie take the linins to the Disposal and then get the nicest dress from her room and dress her I’ll wash and bathe Julian. “Julian? Mr and Mrs. Pankratz has not decided a name.” The head maid gently picks the boy who is sleeping so soundly and heads to the door and opens it.” The mother has chosen a name before passing; we shall honor that name she has chosen.” The maids want to argue but the head maid has already closed the door behind her. 1234 “Master Julian, your father is requesting you in the study room for your classes” the young boy sits in the garden collecting dandelion’s dirt caked in his pants and hair. “Oh my lord julian your mother would be so angry if she sees you so messy come I’ll send a maiden to inform your father put those flowers down and let's get you cleaned up.” The woman tries to remove the flowers from the young boy who moves as she tries to grab them. “Stop, they're mine. I picked them for my father”. Julian whines moving away from the growing annoyed maid. “You know your mother doesn’t like flowers and dirt in the manor”. Julian sighs and gives the flowers to the maid and she sighs and looks into his blue eyes and gives him one. “I'm sure duchess will not mind one flower you give to your father but you must take a bath my lord and that is final okay?.” The young boy smiles brightly and gently Caresses the older womens cheek warmth and energy she hasn't felt since she was a young maiden returns to her, her wrinkled face unfurled from almost 30 years of stress. “Thank you merida”. The boy gets up and gently holds the dandelion before rushing to the manor to give the flower to his father in the study room. The young boy stops by a door looming with his father’s signature and he twists the door open, distracting his father from the papers he was signing. “Oh Julian, you're a mess, your mother will have nothing short of a heart attack if she sees you in such a state.” The young boy runs over to his father to show him the fragile flower ignoring his fathers comments and protest to his suit being dirtied. “Look father, I picked your favorite flower. I picked more but Merida said mother wouldn’t allow so many flowers in the manor.” The boy crawled on his fathers lap. “It’s beautiful and bright just like your mother ” . He flips the flower over and plucks the stem from the flower and throws it away and puts the flower head in his book as a bookmark. “There now the dandelion is with me everyday''. Julian smiles and hops off his fathers lap as Merida walks in and bows to father before addressing the young messy boy as the young boy starts walking to the maid his father stops him and hugs him tightly and whispers in the young boy ear low enough the maid doesn’t hear. “My son listen closely..In a special way you're just like a dandelion, bright, colorful and special”. The young boy cocks his head confused. “How am I special father?”. The father smiles gently at his son. “One day you will find out soon dandelion. You may not see it now but you hold the world in your hands your mother she saw it and now I see it”. “Mother..?”. He hesitates with a pain in his eyes before he smiles at his son. “Yes your mother she was: she is special” Before the young boy can reply the maid speak up “Your Grace, Lord Julian it is time for your bath before lunch”. The man nods and pats his son's shoulder , shoo-ing him away before turning back to his work. 1244 “Damn melitite julian, can you not be so loud I cannot concentrate with all your useless rackets as i am trying to help my son.” The boy's mother sneers annoyed, snatching the lute away from the boy where they reside in the living area. “Sorry mother I didn’t mean to disturb you so much. I can change rooms and go to the gardens”. Julian offers standing up and looking kindly at his mother. “I do not care where you go boy, just remove yourself from my sight, you're distracting Draco from his work. “He isn’t bothering me mother, it's calming to hear the gentle strum of music as I work.” The blonde boy smiles at his older brother much to their mother’s annoyance. “If you do not get your work done before your father arrives he will be furious so both of you stop dwindling, julian go play your useless music in the garden do not come back in my sight until dinner”. She gives him his lute and goes back to the lounge besides Draco to resume helping him with his school work. The taller boy rushes to the back exit to go to the garden lute in hand passing maids and male servants and butlers who look worried about the young 15 year old who looks as if he’s holding back tears. He makes it to the garden area and he groans at the frustrating tears that threaten to spill from his light blue eyes he sits in the grass next to the dandelions and a wave of calmness washes over the boy he picks up his lute strumming new cords as if the dandelion’s gave him courage. After hours pass the boy stays in the garden composing songs the most comfortable he’s been in a while, Julian jumps as footsteps stop behind him. “Come on julian it's dinner time you’ve been out here for hours.” Christian Julian's father squatted down and pats his shoulder surprising the boy. “Father when did you come home?” “Almost two hours ago i came home early because i had another migraine worse than the last”. Julian tch and stands up picking up his lute. “Our home doctor father is here so why not get these headaches checked? I just want you to be healthy.” Julian presses his hand to his fathers head and a soft blue emits from his touch. “See? I always told you that you were a special boy my son we have nothing to worry about” .Julian moves back and shakes his head. “ No father, they will burn me. I'm a witch, a curse of the devil I’ve been trying to keep this hiding but know your gonna make them-”. His father grips his shoulders tightly shaking him. “ You are not, you are the son of Eris the goddess of chaos and destruction but do not think that is bad you have good you can do good you healed me, you helped your mother and you’re brother they just never realized and I will never allow anyone to hurt you!“ Julian swears and moves away from his father “Ballocks father absolute ballocks” “Julian language!” The boy paces before stopping in front of his father. “When we ride into town I see the people on sticks burned within an inch of life a man was still breathing shallow when he was placed upon that damned ledge and tied they’re to die!” The flowers and soil wither and decay small blue flames igniting them. “ calm Dandelion calm down look do you see what happened to the flowers! How they react to your emotions, your mother she’s always has had a horrible temper.” The boy shoved away. “Stop telling me about a woman I do not know and stop claiming she is my mother.” The father sighs and nods before gently moving his son to a bench.“ I shall explain I promise to sit down on the bench.” The short distance to the bench was tense and awkward They looked so close but to them it felt like they were sitting oceans away from each other. “15 years ago I travelled for a long time for months on end without your mother...without Emma...I met someone in a meeting with a baron this man was disgusting and so we’re the men and women seated at that table but she was different he beautiful blue eyes they were something different special” The father stops blushing and gazes at the dandelions that were unburnt. ..”She was my dandelion in the sea of flowers...I talked to her and it went amazing she gave me feelings Emma could not give me in 5 years 2 months she gave me the greatest gift and told me she was expecting but I was due to marry in a mere 5months so in the heat of the argument we said the truth and thing we didn’t mean..me in an arranged married and her...a goddess” “The way she showed me is when she almost flung me to the ceiling in an fit of rage… but I didn’t care for any of that i just wanted you and her.. we never separated I would not allow it but the courts needed me to much to strip me of my title so they allowed it but you would not be the duke of land because you are an bastard child“ “The title will fo to draco but I doubt he will accept if he doesn’t know why you are not allowed to obtain it.” He clears his throat voice heavy with emotion. “But soon Eris' power drained and she was sick...I was worried the birth would go wrong. We stayed by each other’s side everyday and often thought about running away. I was wealthy enough to have built us a home on the beach… I did it’s beautifully crafted..” He pauses to wipe tears from his eyes the boys eyes widen in shock never seeing his father cry so freely. “but she never got to it it was built to completion the Same day her power drained from her and she gave birth to you and I wasn’t there to see you birthed I went to town to get supplies and I lost track of time...when I was arrived you were dressed and awoke the next morning and Eris passed away but see they don’t truly die gods and goddess they go to were gods and goddess live...Asgard she adored that place it was home she wanted to take you there…” The boys silently nodded along.” And mother never knew.” The father shakes his head.” No she never cared enough she wanted an heir of her own to cherish. I love you both you and Draco. I would give up everything for you both no matter who your mothers are and do not believe otherwise.” He nods feeling the oceans that brought space to him and his father close a great deal. “I still have a question-“. He cuts the boy off and pats his shoulder. ”No..No Not tonight we have dinner waiting and your mother will be fuming with anger.” The boy doesn’t move from the bench anger, sadness and disbelief clouding his light blue eyes. “I do not believe I can continue to address her as a mother knowing this.” “Yes I understand but that is a discussion we shall have in the future not today.” “Okay” 1247 “Are you sure you want to do this Julian?”. Draco asks me after helping me stock up on food and coins. “You and father are worrying warts. I will be fine. I memorized all the protection charms and defense spells.” Julian says showing his brother his spell book. “And never fret you and father will always find me just never lose the ring and we will always be connected” Draco nods and starts fiddling with his green ring that matches his eyes. “Is father not coming to see me off?”. Julian asks, fiddling with the ring on his finger copying draco’s movements with his own ring unknowingly. Draco shakes his head no with an annoyed sigh. “Mother is furious that you’re leaving, she says you will bring shame if you represent us poorly to civilization and kings and queens she request you take keaya” “Keaya will be just as a irresponsible” Keaya is Emma’s brother's son who is living with us since his mother and father decided to take a year break to the oceanside to rekindle they’re flickering love. “Mother doesn’t see keaya as that because he’s the definition of a manly man respected, respectful, smart and handsome every time it's ‘draco did you see what keaya accomplished in just a short period of time if you stopped playing with the bastard child you’d be just as accomplished as keaya”. Draco says annoyed Julian laughs out and hugs his brother and patted his head ignoring the bastard child part as he is used to the verbal abuse of emma. “As much as i love your ramblings i must get going brother i have to go before sun down to the tavern. Draco nods and hugs back before pulling away.” “Alright you must go before mother drags you back to the manor by your ears”. Julian nods before hopping on to his black and white horse named Nobu. “Come on girl we have to go no needless worries we shall return home one day.” Julian turns Nobu around and slowly gallops down the path to the gate Julian turns back and looks towards his father's work study and sees his father and Emma gazing at him from the window just as the gate closes_


End file.
